Sonic the Hedgehog
The Fastest thing Alive and the Hero of Mobius Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu), He is a 15 or 17-year-old, blue, anthropomorphic hypersonic hedgehog, and is a laid-back and cool-headed character, meant to symbolize peace. Like his name and species would imply, Sonic can move much faster than speed of sound (and can exceed this) He appears as a light blue blur when he runs., He is super slow to lose his cool, with lightning fast reflexes to match it (hence his name), and can as well curl up into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. These are the distinguishing traits that were used to make his character and world-famous video games. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice (mostly Dr. Eggman), Sonic has been the champion of peace. Well-known for his legendary and cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent and his world (as well as many others) from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who constantly seeks world domination. History Write the second section of your page here. Personality He is like the Wind, unpredictable, always at other place and never congregating in one location for too long, he is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules and enjoys nothing more than traveling across the endless boundaries of the world while searching for adventure. With a strong passion for enjoying life, Sonic is never dwelling in one place for too long and is always moving forward to look for new experiences, while enjoying his freedom. He mainly prefers to simply be called by his name and not any fancy title. He is a carefree, easy going and cool laid back young hedgehog who likes nothing more than to just venture across the endless boundaries of the world and enjoys his prize freedom and enjoys relaxation and firmly thats stands for freedom, but he is never one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. This is probably why he isn't too interested in dating much until Sally shows up. With an attitude just as fickle as big a South Island, he is sassy and quick-tempered with a passion for just enjoying life, leaving the past behind, and to always move forward without regrets. He is Smooth, Cool, and popular, and tends to let this get to his head from time to time, possessing a somewhat narcissistic tongue. This behavior makes him looks like an ass sometimes, whether he realizes it or not. Sonic is not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is regarded as being very proud and a world renowned showoff. He is quite a gentlemen and has good manners and an air of politeness. Well...when he feels like it, anyway. He usually just sees such forms of etiquette as a major bore, this is because he can't standard if he can't help it . Sonic Lives and Dies by his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or even for the sake of heroism, living his life exactly how he wants to live it, even if it makes him look bad. Sonic is too stubborn to admit a task is difficult for him. Sonic can sometimes be overconfident in his abilities. He hates evil in all its forms and can easily be riled up about it; if he witnesses someone being in justice, oppressed are suffering from injustice or are simply depressed or despairs and sadness of another, his vague sense of heroism kicks into overtime and the results could be devastating, since his temper can at times, be just as bad and short as his patience. A rarely seen trait otherwise, this is most noticeable where he is up against another nefarious scheme for global conquest from one of his arch nemesis Dr. Eggman, due to others' actions he will not show a moment of hesitation and will instantly step in to help those in need, even if it means that his actions will be met with contempt. It is to note that regardless of the countless foes he has fought throughout the series, he bears no noticeable ill will to any of them, but rather he admires how powerful some of them are and how much fun they have given to him. Most notable towards Dr. Eggman, whom has constantly tried to destroy him to complete his schemes, however Sonic is satisfied with merely stopping him, also in occasions where Eggman helps Sonic and co. to save the world (although for his own interests, mainly because he couldn't take over the world, if it's destroyed) he never rejects his help. Sonic is extremely benevolent though he has been described as quick-tempered occasionally. Despite this, he always remains loyal to his friends, he always keeps his word and he willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker. However, in times of crisis, he focuses entirely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved. Despite this, Sonic's cocky, upbeat demeanor will remain unchanged, being foregone in only the most dire of situations. Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive others. Despite his thrill-seeking, hyperactive, and smug demeanor, Sonic has shown many times to be much more insightful than he usually lets on. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets, even if at one point they were his enemies. Following his free-spirited, adventurous and speedy nature, Sonic never dwells on the past, or whatever sad or hurtful things that has occurred on his adventures for too long and always takes them in stride, never allowing them to weight him down, each time Sonic merely remains calm while paying his respects and response with a positive attitude afterwards. Instead, he chooses to live in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, while holding no regrets for whatever has transpired, as long as it turned out well. As shown several times, Sonic is very confident in himself and has a big attitude with a just as large ego to match it, making him sassy and quick-witted. He often jokes around to light the mood of a situation, but will also gladly take any opportunity to tease and mock his opponents in battle and takes many of the lesser situations and opponents he faces lighthearted. Sonic remains cool and laid-back, not behaving seriously in any of the scenes. He is usually seen around cracking up jokes and talking to himself. Sonic shows a lot of sarcastic attitude through his gestures but then enjoys any challenge that passes him. He likes to talk to robots (the boss-fights in the games) usually teasing them and even acting like a waiter to one of the robots even though he knows that they can't talk. Talking to robots is something that has not been shown in any game and he can even talk to them if they are completely broken. He was also embarrassed when Tails found out that he talks to broken robots that "can't actually hear him". A very noticeable trait of Sonic is for his fondness for the beauty of nature. Sonic has been shown to be a protector of nature. Sonic showed an emotion of anger and rage when he found out that Eggman was polluting the planet which was filled with beautiful plants, this also marks the only time in which Sonic was shown serious and angry. Sonic is shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees and other kinds of plants. Sonic appears to be an introvert; after spending time with his friends, he seeks some alone time and relaxation and then gets back to his friends. Sonic also shows that he cares for his family like his brothers Manic and Tonic, and his sister Sonia, his Mom, Ex Mother, his Father, and his Uncle Chuck, Sonic also shows Sally Acorn a great deal of respect, though their years of being acquainted and closer relationship seems to lead him to treat her more like "one of the guys" in many group situations. As a Werehog his personality remains unchanged for the most part, but as one many no unchanged for the most part, but as one many no doubt assume, his temper is even worse, making him more prome to feral out burst of rage, promising doom to his foes. It has also been shown that Sonic will try to hide pain, fear - unless Amy gets angry, during which Sonic will show obvious nervousness or even fear- or exhaustion. It has been revealed that Sonic loves and takes great pride in his speed, and that he takes insults towards his speed rather personally. The fact that his speed, looks and overall cool factor is hampered by this transformation doesn't help his stress, either you would think that he would be driven mad by this form, but that's is not the case. SONIC'S HEART AND WILL IS ARE SIMPLY TO DAMN STRONG TO BE AFFECTED BY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. It is the factor that makes him near impossible to predict. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS OR WHO LOOKS DOWN ON HIM, HE WILL NEVER GIVE UP. HE KEEPS GOING, KEEPS PUSHING ON WHATEVER IT TAKES TO DO WHAT HE GOT TO DO. OVERALL SONIC JUST DO WHATEVER HE WANTS, WHEN HE WANTS AND HOWEVER HE WANTS TO DO IT. Screw anyone who has a problem with it. Category:Hero Category:Hedgehog Category:Speed Category:Male